


I guess it wasn’t meant to be

by whatadumbass



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, Great Gatsby AU, M/M, jimin pov, jungkook cutie, liza is a bitch, yoongi is only in it for 2 sentences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadumbass/pseuds/whatadumbass
Summary: Jimin was excited for his new life. He moved to New York, was starting his new job this coming Monday, and he could visit his cousin who he hasn’t seen in years, it was exciting. His neighbor, well , he was somewhat of a mystery. Imagine his surprise when he discovers his cousin and the mystery man knew each other. Huh, what a small world.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	I guess it wasn’t meant to be

Hi, so this is my first finished story. While writing this, I used the script and watched the movie just so I could actually get details and understand the feel of the scenes cause it got tricky from time to time. I do hope you enjoy this story, it was fun writing since Great Gatsby is one of my favorite films.


End file.
